Scars
by joyfulscorpio
Summary: S6 AU if Enzo goes to the prison world with Bonnie and Damon. Heavy Bonenzo. Title may change.


**A/N: So this is for Bonenzo Awards on Tumblr. I decided to do s6 AU if Enzo went with Bonnie and Damon to the prison world. My sister, Rosel on here, had been wanting me do this for a while now and so I decided to finally do this, thanks to people I talked to on Tumblr and Bonenzo awards. I know I have other multichapters but I decided to add this to the list. Also title may change but I just really love MM's new single with the same name. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

Enzo was more than ready to live again. He took a step forward toward Bonnie but then stopped suddenly. The look on her face got to him. She was willing to feel all this pain to save her friends, even though it wouldn't save herself. He knew this was going to hurt her and then she was going to be all alone to die. Something tugged at him.

Bonnie stared at him expectantly, "Are you going to go or what? I'd figured you'd be the first one to go."

"Me too. But I'll wait to make sure idiot Damon will get here."

Her look turned into one of confusion as she bit her lip, "Okay."

Enzo watched as everyone went through Bonnie. He saw how painful it was for her, something he knew quite well. His body itched to be among the living again, but he couldn't bare to be the one to hurt her like that. There was also the fact that Damon wasn't there yet. He knew he shouldn't care about him anymore, but he couldn't help it. Enzo cared for Damon and Bonnie, apparently so much so that it kept him from doing the one thing he was good at: surviving.

"Enzo, you should go." Bonnie said between breaths after Lexi went through her.

"But Damon."

"He'll come, but you need to go if you want to live."

"What about you?"

"My Grams did something for me, I don't know what but I'll be okay. Maybe I'll meet with her. But that doesn't matter now, what matters is that you need to leave."

"You heard the anchor, let's go."

Enzo turned around to see Damon. A breath of relief escaped him. He hated how much he still cared for Damon even after all of this time.

He turned back to Bonnie, "Take care of yourself, Love."

She gave him a small smile, "You too."

Enzo then reached his arms out to touch her shoulders, preparing to cross through the veil.

Only nothing happened.

He opened his eyes to see Bonnie still in front of him. "Did it work?" He asked.

She shook her head, a grave expression on her face, "I didn't feel anything."

"Here let me try." Damon said before walking toward Bonnie on her side and touching her arm.

Nothing happened.

He removed his hand then touched her again.

Nothing.

A sinking feeling of dread filled Enzo. "Looks like the spells done."

Bonnie shook her hand frantically, "No it can't be. Let me try." She then touched both men.

Enzo still couldn't feel a thing, except maybe how soft her hand was on his arm.

She sighed in frustration, "It's not working. I'm so sorry."

Both Enzo and Damon gave each other a grave look before looking back to Bonnie.

Damon had Bonnie go to Elena and tell her about him not coming back. Enzo and Bonnie then left Damon to say his goodbyes to her. Enzo watched as Bonnie called Jeremy, telling him she wasn't coming back. He didn't like the bloke, but he felt bad for him that he had to find out that way. Enzo was also jealous. There was no one for him to say his goodbyes to. No one who'd miss him. There was maybe Caroline but she would be more upset about Bonnie and Damon. No one else cared for him. Enzo couldn't believe himself. He had a chance to live, and he didn't take it. And for what? Just so he can disappear into the darkness with Damon?

Bonnie then broke him out of his thoughts, "Look I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"It's okay. My own fault."

Bonnie then surprised him by taking his hand within hers, "Thank you. For caring." She gave him a small smile.

Enzo gave her a small smile back. Maybe he did have someone to care for him after all. He squeezed her hand, "Ditto."

They were then interrupted by Damon, "Sorry to interrupt your little moment, but what exactly do we do now?"

Bonnie looked at her surroundings as the Otherside collapsed around them, "Now we wait to let the light take us."

Damon then stopped next to her.

"Look I know there's about a million people we'd rather be here with right now. But…" She took her free hand and put it within Damon's.

"A couple thousand at most." Was Damon's reply.

Enzo scoffed, but then squeezed Bonnie's hand. They all stared at the blinding light in front of them.

"Do you think it will hurt?" She asked.

"I don't know-" Enzo said and then the light engulfed him.

He then blinked several times as the light vanished. He looked around him, noticing Bonnie and Damon were doing the same thing. The two looked at each other and then let go of each other's hands.

Enzo noticed that Bonnie didn't let go of his yet.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around before catching his gaze. She looked down, noticing their entwined hands, and then pulled away.

Enzo couldn't help but notice that he missed her touch.

"It looks like the same place." Damon said.

Bonnie replied, "Yeah, but something feels…"

"Off." Enzo finished for her, looking around. It all looked the same, but it felt different for some reason, like being in the Otherside but… different.

They decided to walk into town, if there was even a town still there. Sure enough, there was. They walked around, trying to see if there was anyone else, but there wasn't. it was a complete ghost-town, literally.

Bonnie ended up stopping in front of a white house. "Damon." She said.

"What's so important about this house?" Enzo asked.

"It shouldn't be here." Damon said. He then leaned down and picked up the newspaper that was on the lawn. "May 10th, 1994." He read out loud, emotion filling his voice. "Well, I think I know where we are."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say May 10th, 1994." Enzo retorted.

Bonnie hid a smile before rolling her eyes and asked, "Where do you think we are, Damon?"

He turned to look at both of them, "My own personal hell."

BEBEBE

 _Two weeks since the Otherside got destroyed_

Damon placed pancakes on the table while Enzo was making eggs and Bonnie was making coffee. It had become a ritual for them in the past two weeks all thanks to Damon. He had started doing it the morning after they arrived and noticed that they were repeating the same saying, "Yep my own personal hell." He didn't elaborate and at first Enzo didn't care that much to ask what that meant, since he had been through his own personal hell fifty plus years and thought Damon's was when they were in prison together. Turned out this May 10th, 1994 was worse.

Bonnie on the other hand would ask him saying that anything could help her try to figure out a way out. Enzo agreed, and tried to help push Damon but he wouldn't budge. Bonnie ended up having to resort to looking in her Grams' grimiore for ways to get her magic back. Enzo helped by practicing with her, her using his vampire energy to help her channel her magical one. It never worked. The two would also scourer through the Salvatore library and other Council homes for books that could help. Damon would just sit there reading an unhelpful book and say things like "they're not going to help" and "there's no use" which annoyed both Bonnie and Enzo to no end.

If there was one thing that Enzo learned on this experience was that his initial thoughts about Bonnie giving up too easily were wrong. She yet had to even mess with the idea of giving up, unlike Damon. Which was what she was talking about as she put sugar in the cups of coffee.

"I think I found a spell in the grimiore that can siphon a magical item and give me my magic back."

"And how exactly is that going to help?" Damon asked, placing a pancake on her place. "It's not like we have any magical items here."

"Wait, yes we do." Enzo said, it dawning on him. "You want to channel us like we've been doing but instead you take the magic out to bring back yours. Right?"

Bonnie's eyes widened, "Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking. How'd you know?"

He shrugged, placing lots of eggs on her plate since he knew she hated pancakes, "I've been paying attention to you."

She gave him a small smile, biting her lip, "Thanks."

"Will you two stop flirting in front of me? It makes me homesick." Damon said, making the two turn to look at him.

They both rolled their eyes.

"Shut up, Damon, we weren't flirting." Bonnie said before digging into her eggs.

"Sure, sure." The Salvatore said.

Enzo cleared his throat taking a seat between both of them, "So did you want to try that spell after breakfast?"

"Yeah. The sooner I can get my magic the sooner we can get out of this place."

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." Damon retorted.

"Shut up, Damon." Both Enzo and Bonnie said at the same time, making them turn to look at each other before smiling.

After breakfast, Enzo helped get Bonnie ready to do the spell. Bonnie sat in front of her grimiore as the two men sat on either side of her, forming a triangle. A candle sat in front of each of them. Once they were ready, Bonnie had them hold her hands. She then said the spell in Latin. Enzo couldn't help but like how focused she got whenever she was doing magic, or trying to at least.

Enzo suddenly felt tingly when he noticed Bonnie stopped chanting. "Did it work?" He asked.

She let go of Damon's hand and focused on the candle in front of her. "Incendia."

Nothing happened.

"Welp, looks like I was right. Again." Damon retorted.

"I felt something." Enzo said. "Like something inside me was coming out."

"I felt something too." Bonnie said in frustration. "It should've worked." She then closed her eyes and said, "Incendia."

The candle was still empty.

Bonnie sighed in frustration, "Ugh this is useless. How come it didn't work?"

"Maybe you're blocked." Enzo suggested.

Her eyes widened, "Yeah like I was when I first got my powers. They were blocked because I was scared thanks to Damon."

She pointed her head at the Salvatore who in turn shrugged and said, "Sorry."

Bonnie continued, "I didn't want them. But now I'm desperate to get them back. Maybe the intense want to have them is what's blocking them."

"Then how do we get them back?" Damon asked.

Bonnie sighed, "I don't know."

"Have you considered maybe looking for other grimiores?" Enzo asked.

"Yeah but all the ones I know of are far away."

"Well, since time is what we have the most of, I think it's about time we further I research. What do you say? How about a road-trip?"

Bonnie bit her lip, "Okay."

BEBEBE

Damon ended up staying behind, saying that he didn't want to be a third wheel, which made Bonnie hit him. Enzo was actually glad since it was obvious Damon had given up to find a way home the moment he realized what date it was forever stuck in. He'd only be in the way.

"You're driving." Bonnie had said, throwing the keys at him. He caught them in one hand.

They took Stefan's old car, which made Enzo happy since the car reminded him of his old one before the Augustine people took him.

"So where exactly are we going?" He asked after the drove past the "Now Leaving Mystic Falls" sign.

"Raleigh, North Carolina. That's where my cousin, Lucy was raised. I'm not exactly sure where she lived but since internet wasn't big yet I guess we'd have to yellow book it when we get to Raleigh."

"Sounds good to me."

Bonnie had stolen some of Damon's CD's for them to listen to music on their way. She started to sing, and wow did she have an amazing voice. He couldn't help but glance her way, watching her sing at the top of her lungs and dancing to the beat. He let out a laugh.

Bonnie pushed him. "Haha, my voice is terrible I know."

He caught her gaze, "Actually, Love, I think you have a beautiful voice."

She bit her lip, giving him a sheepish smile, "Really?"

He nodded, smiling in turn, before turning back to focus on the empty road in front of them. He then started to sing along.

"You know this song?" She asked him.

Enzo nodded.

"But weren't you in isolation for like 50 years?"

"Yep, but one vice I was allowed was music. Whenever they tortured me they loved playing music in the background. I would use whatever song that was playing to focus on instead of the torture. They also had a little radio in front of the cells where I stayed at. Music was my only companion for 50 plus years."

"Wow." Bonnie breathed out. "I'm sorry you had to go throw all of that."

"Yeah well your life hasn't exactly been a picnic either."

She scoffed, "Yeah, but it wasn't near as bad as yours."

"Maybe, but you had a lot of pain you had to endure also. I saw what kind of toll being the anchor did to you."

She looked away. "Yeah."

They remained silent for a while, letting the music play.

Bonnie finally spoke up again, turning to look at him, "Enzo I'm sorry you had to be stuck here. But if I'm glad you are. I don't know what I would've done if it was just Damon and me."

He chuckled lightly, "As someone who was stuck with Damon for five years, I can safely say that you could've handled it."

"Wow all of these compliments. Who are you and what have you done with Enzo St. John?" Bonnie asked poking him in the stomach.

Enzo laughed, "Maybe I'm loosing my touch."

Her smile widened, "Or gaining a new one."

He caught her gaze, her green eyes shinning brightly at him. He smiled, "Maybe."

Apparently in Raleigh there was a bad thunderstorm on May 10th. Fortunately they were able to still drive in it and arrive at convenient store to get a yellow book and more snacks. After about half an hour they found the house where Lucy Bennett was raised.

"Here we are." Bonnie said as they got out of the car.

"Do you think we'd find a grimiore here?" Enzo asked.

"I sure hope so or else this trip would've been for nothing."

"I wouldn't say nothing. I got to hear Bonnie Bennett which wasn't exactly as bad as I thought it'd be."

She shoved him, "Haha thanks. You weren't so bad yourself."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

They entered the house. After several minutes of searching, they found two grimiores.

"Jackpot." Bonnie exclaimed in triumph.

They went back on the road while Bonnie ran through one of the grimiores and tried some spells. After about an hour of driving, she closed the book and sighed in frustration. "Nothing's working!"

"Relax, darling, you still have another grimiore to look through."

"I know. I just…I'm so afraid there's not going to be anyway to find my magic back and get out of here."

Enzo stopped the car in the middle of the road, then grabbed his hand within hers. "Hey, from what I've learned and I think you have too, is that there's always a way. Sometimes it takes a few weeks, sometimes a few decades, but we will find a way. Or we'll die trying. Again."

An escaped tear fell down her face as Enzo used his free hand to wipe it away. "Thanks." She whispered.

They both remained quiet, both staring each other's eyes, the rain being the only sound surrounding them. His finger stayed there and began to caress small circles on her cheek. She hitched her breath. Without thinking, he leaned down until they were a mere inch away. He could feel her cool breath against his skin. They both leaned in at the same time, closing the distance between them. The kiss was slow and soft. After a few moments Bonnie parted, leaning her head against his. He looked at her, hungry for more. He could see the same in her eyes. She the pounced on top of him, wrapping her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss, him running a hand down her back while the other ran through her hair. Both of her hands ran through his.

Suddenly literal spark went between them, making them both jump.

They both looked down at where the flame had appeared before looking back at each other.

"Did that just…"Bonnie began to say.

Enzo nodded, "Yes."

Bonnie then put her hand out and said, "Incendia." A flame appeared on the palm of her hand. "I did it!" She exclaimed, smiling wide.

Bonnie then opened his door and climbed off of hm. He instantly missed her touch but ignored it and went after her. The rain storm was still in full force as Bonnie pointed her hand toward a log that was on the side of the road and said, "Motus!" It immediately moved. Bonnie jumped in excitement turned around toward Enzo. "I have my powers back!"

Before Enzo could respond, Bonnie ran and jumped on him, legs wrapping around him as she began to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Or like they finally had a chance of having a tomorrow again.


End file.
